A Walk in the Dark
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: What's going to happen when Hiruma volunteers to make sure Mamori gets home safe? No smuck just cuteness!


**POV: Mamori**

After the game I went up to Hiruma to say congratulations on winning. I noticed that he was holding his left hand funny. "Are you all right?"

He turned toward me and hid his hand behind his back. "I'm fine; Fatty needs you, though. He was bitching about losing his water." I stared him down until he gave an annoyed sigh. "Promise me you won't go all mother hen on me."

"I can't keep a promise like that," I said in a worried tone.

"I broke two fingers. I'll just put them back in place and wrap it up." He sat down on the bench and started to realign his middle and ring fingers. I saw him wince in pain as he slowly began wrapping them up.

"Let me help you." I sat down next to him and stole the tape from him.

"I can do it myself," he grunted. "Why don't you go do your job and get the equipment together?"

"I am doing my job. As manager I'm to make sure my team members are okay."

"You're a shitty manager."

Just then Monta came over, most likely to see why I was sitting so close to Hiruma. "Hey what happened?"

"Nothing monkey, now go away before I throw my shoe at you."

"Did you break your fingers? Is that why you fumbled so much tonight?" In response Hiruma kicked off his shoes and began to chuck them at him.

The left shoe managed to hit him square in the face. "Hey! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

I laughed a little at the scene. "In all fairness, he did warn you." I smiled at Monta as he ran away from the angry devil. I looked over I saw that Hiruma wasn't smiling like he usually does when he causes pain. When I finished wrapping, he got up and went to the locker rooms without saying a word. I was alone on the field since the audience had gone home and the players were in their locker rooms. I got the equipment together that was left lying on random spots on the bleachers. By the time that was done Sena and the rest of the team had come back out ready to go home. Since it was an away game we had to take the train, but before I could leave I had to finish rewriting my notes that I scratched down during the game. I could barely read them myself.

"Hey Mamori, ready to go?" Kurita asked.

"No, not really. I was hoping to finish these notes before I went home. I'm really tired and I don't feel like doing them later tonight."

"But the train's going to leave in five minutes." Yukimitsu said as his brow made a worried line.

"I'll stay with the stupid manager," Hiruma spoke up. "It's not like I have to get home early." He sat down on the bench a few feet away from me. "There's another train coming in a half hour, she should be done by then if she doesn't slack off."

"Are you sure?" Sena looked at me even though the question was for Hiruma.

"I'm sure," Hiruma stretched out on the rest of the bench and closed his eyes. The rest of the team shrugged and walked toward the train station. When they were gone I started writing again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hiruma put his hands behind his head and wince.

"Stupid idea," he said as he quickly put his left hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What are you looking at damn manager?"

"Nothing," I looked back down at my paper. "Thanks for staying, though."

Hiruma grunted and closed his eyes again. Soon I heard soft snores coming from his direction. I looked at him again and smiled. This was the first time I ever saw him asleep, he looked so different. He reminded me of a grizzly bear. So calm and gentle looking when asleep, but as soon as they're awake they cause trouble. I gave a light chuckle and went back to my notes.

I sighed when I finished writing. My hand had gone stiff and my eyes were getting blurry from straining to see the notes in the limited light. I looked up and saw that Hiruma was still asleep, his rhythmic snores putting me into a lull. I watched the sun go down with sleepy eyes.

…

"Wake up you stupid manager! How the hell did you manage to fall asleep?" I jumped at Hiruma's sudden loud voice.

"What?" I looked around and saw stars in the night sky. Why was he freaking out? "Why did you wake me up?" I put my head back down on my knees and closed my eyes again.

"You idiot! We missed the train!" My head snapped up at his words.

"Oh no!" I checked my watch; we missed the train by a half hour. "Shit!" I covered my mouth and looked at Hiruma. "Don't tell anyone I said that." He got his grin on his face and I knew that he finally had something to threaten me with.

"Maybe you're not the good little girl I thought you were." He said in a mocking voice, grin still on his face.

"Shut it, do you know if there's another train coming?"

"Do I look like a schedule to you?"

I groaned as I got up and put my things back into my bag. I had to find my phone to tell mom what happened. She was probably worried about me, thinking something bad happened. Well I guess something bad did happen, I'm stuck over 20 miles away from home with blondie.

"Great, I can't find my phone," I said in an aggravated tone. I was about to dump my whole bag out when Hiruma handed me his. "Oh, t-thanks." I wasn't used to him being nice; he must be planning something. I squinted my eyes at him as I took the phone and opened it dialing my home number.

"Mamori? Mamori is that you?" My mom's frantic voice answered.

"Yes mom it is. I'm okay, I just got into a little pickle. Can you check the train schedule and see if there's another one coming this way soon?"

"Of course! Did you miss the first one? Oh honey, I'm so glad you're all right. Is Sena there with you?"

"Well, not exactly." I looked up at Hiruma. He had his hands in his pockets and was lazily walking around in circles looking at the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you're all alone in the dark! Please be careful, you don't know what types of creeps are walking around." I stifled a laugh as I continued watching Hiruma.

"Actually, Hiruma's here with me."

"That name sounds familiar. Is he the blonde one with all the earrings?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll keep me safe from the walking creeps mother." He looked up at me then. I quickly looked down at the ground feeling a blush coming on.

"There should be another train coming in ten minutes. I'll be waiting for your _safe_ return."

"Okay mom," I rolled my eyes. "I have to stop at the clubhouse first to drop off the equipment, then I'll come straight home." I closed the phone and gave it back.

"I suppose I have to walk you home, too." Hiruma said as he walked past me to get the equipment bags.

"Only if it isn't out of your way. There's a train coming in ten minutes." I tried to pick up a bag, but Hiruma snatched it up before I could.

"Then we'd better hurry." He walked off towards the station with all the bags. I grabbed my purse and bag and followed after him.

The train was almost empty except for a homeless person that was asleep in one of the seats. I sat down in a window seat and Hiruma sat across from me, placing the bags in the seat next to him. We both were looking out the window when I peeked at him. His features stood out in the moonlight. His tight shirt outlined his perfectly muscled chest and his black pants made his legs look long and perfect. His perfectly chiseled face-wait, what was I thinking? What was I doing? He was one of the meanest people I knew, yet he's so...so, good looking?

"Quit staring at me." I gasped and I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks again. He turned and looked me right in the eyes. "Why do I fascinate you?"

"Y-you don't." I stuttered. My heart fluttered when he quickly looked me up and down. His mouth was a thin line when he turned his head back to the window. I wanted to slap myself for letting me feel this way. I never once thought about him like that. Why now? It must be from fatigue. I hugged my knees up to my chest and looked out the window again.

…

"Hey, Mamori, we're home." Hiruma gently shook me awake. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Oh, okay." I got up and grabbed my purse. It was only till we got outside that I realized that he called me by my name. We walked to the clubhouse in silence. I figured I'd let it go, since we were both tired and he probably didn't even realize what he said. I put the equipment away as he unchained Cerberus from his dog house.

"I thought he lived here?" I said as we started walking toward my neighborhood.

"He sleeps in my bed, I can't leave him here alone or else he gets diarrhea. I think it's some anxiety problem of his."

"Aw, so he's a little baby! How cute!" I shivered when Cerberus looked up at me and growled.

As we walked down the sidewalk, the street lights casted creepy looking shadows. We walked past a dark ally and I heard something knock over a garbage can lid as a cat screamed. Hiruma was a few feet ahead of me, so I ran up next to him.

"Scared?" He said in a taunting voice.

"No."

"Liar," he looped his arm with mine. I blushed, again, and wondered what he was up to. I stopped to find out.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being freakishly nice. It's not like you, so you must be either planning something or you want something. Which is it?" For a second I thought I saw hurt in his eyes, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

His voice was cold as he answered. "I don't want anything. I was just making sure you got home safe. It was either going to be me or Sena and he couldn't even protect you from a squirrel."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not, I'm being reasonable." We stared at each other, arms still together.

"What's the real reason you're being so nice."

"I told you."

"Liar," I copied.

He sighed and looked away from me "Maybe it's because I like you." He freed his arm from mine and began walking ahead of me, Cerberus trotting besides him. "Where's your house?"

I didn't answer right away as I digested the news. "It's a few houses down yet." We continued walking silently. I was sure my face was a bright red.

When we got to my house I opened the gate, then stopped and turned around. "Come with me."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"I want mom to see Cerberus. I've wanted a dog lately and maybe he can help me." I smiled at him trying to forget what happened before.

"I don't really-" he was cut off when my mom opened the door.

"Oh I'm so glad you got home safe!" This was my chance. I grabbed Hiruma by the arm and dragged him up to my front door.

"This is Hiruma," I told my mom, "and this is Cerberus!" I pointed at the dog, who flopped down on the ground.

"You're not getting a dog." My mom said flatly.

"Well it was worth a try," I said under my breath. I looked at Hiruma and suddenly got a panicky feeling. How could I be so stupid! I brought _him_ here to meet my mom. He's bound to be rude or do something mean.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely." I held my breath fearing what he would say. He wouldn't tell her about the swear word I accidently let out earlier, would he?

He smiled at her. "It was no problem. She behaved herself." He looked at me and his smile grew bigger. I felt a knot grow in my stomach.

"Well that's good! Do you want something to drink? It's the least we could do."

He looked back at my mom. "No thanks, I have to be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow Mamori." He turned around and left as my mom went back inside. Just before he got to the sidewalk he slightly turned his head toward me and I saw he had a small smile on his face as he winked at me. My heart fluttered again, but this time I didn't want to slap myself.

"Thanks," I whispered.

…

"You know Mamori, you really should hang out with him more. He seems like a very nice guy." I choked on the glass of water I got when I went inside. If only my mother knew the real him.


End file.
